Baby's First Ramen
by spazzgirl
Summary: when it came to ramen, Shinachiku was definitely Naruto's son


**Baby's First Ramen**

**Ugh I really wanted to start on NaruSaku family drabble mutli-shot, but couldn't because I wanted to finish "It Is What It Is" first. Main reason why I'm writing this is because there's been too much shit going on, on Tumblr especially in the Naruto fandom. I'm writing this to hopefully cheer up my fellow NaruSaku lovers.**

**Once again I am using Shinachiku. Now many of you know that I named Naruto and Sakura's first born son after Naruto's father, Minato. But due to me falling in love with Shinachiku, I shall use him in my future NaruSaku family fics, alongside Konohana, the name of the NaruSaku daughter that narutos-ass and dattebae created. The only thing that hasn't change is the name I have for their third child, Arashi. **

**Disclaimer: no, I do not own Naruto**

**Summary: **when it came to ramen, Shinachiku was definitely Naruto's son

**Naruto and Sakura are 25 in this fic. Shinachiku will be 7 months here.**

**ENJOY!**

Naruto sighed after reading the message on the refrigerator. Sakura was stuck at the hospital because of an emergency, meaning his wife would not be home for dinner. While he was upset, Naruto was happy that he could have ramen for dinner, not that he didn't mind his wife's cooking. Walking towards the cupboard, he pulled out the styrofoam cup, poured the dried noodles into a bowl, added water, and placed the bowl into the microwave while putting in the correct time.

The moment the Hokage could sit down, he heard a loud cry through the baby speakers. Walking towards the hallway, the blonde entered a small sky blue colored room. He walked towards the crib where the source of the crying was coming from. In the crib was the Naruto and Sakura's pride and joy, their first born son, Shinachiku.

"What's wrong Shina," the much older blonde asked his younger counterpart. The baby replied with a small whimper. "I bet your hungry, aren't you?" Shinachiku replied with a nod and stretched out his arms to his father.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle and lifted his son out from his crib. Rocking back and forth to soothe the babe, he walked out of the small room and back into the kitchen. After placing his son into his high chair, going towards the refrigerator, he pulled out a bottle that Sakura had made this morning. Taking out the bowl of ramen that had finished warming up while he was in his son's room, Naruto placed the bottle in the microwave and hit the correct time to warm up the bottle.

He blew on the noodles to cool them down so he could eat them. Emerald eyes watched as his father was eating the noodles, chubby arms stretched out, as a sign that the youngest Uzumaki wanted some of the delicious food his father was eating.

Hearing the small coos his son was letting out, Naruto looked at him and shook his head. "Sorry Shina, your mother would kill me if I gave you ramen."

Sakura made it very clear that she did not want their son to start having a ramen addiction until he started eating vegetables. Shinachiku whined a bit as he was denied the same food his dad was eating. Naruto felt his heart ache at his son's whimper, but knew better than to go against his wife's word. After hearing the beep, Naruto placed the bowl of ramen onto the wooden table and grabbed the heated milk bottle out of the microwave. He squirted some of the milk onto his skin and making sure it wasn't too hot for his son to drink. Confirming the drink was fine, Naruto handed the hungry baby the bottle, the older Uzumaki couldn't help but chuckle as his son began to drink the milk. He couldn't help but grin a bit, if it was one thing Shinachiku inherited from his father, it was definitely his appetite.

Sitting down next to his son, Naruto proceeded to continue his ramen dinner. His ears perked up as he heard the doorknob rattle. Quickly he placed his bowl of ramen down, not knowing that he placed it on the tray of his son's highchair.

"Sakura-chan," the young Hokage happily lifted his wife up and hugged her, "welcome home."

The rosette couldn't help but giggle at her husband's affection. Leaning up a bit, she placed a small kiss on his lips. "So how were you?"

"Miserable because you weren't home," he whined as he nuzzled into his wife's hair.

"Did you eat?"

"I was almost done until I heard you." He replied.

"How about Shina-chan?"

"Yeah, he's still eating, made sure the bottle wasn't too hot for him."

"Hmm, such a good husband," Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and brought Naruto down for a kiss.

She couldn't help but laugh as her husband sported a goofy grin when she pulled away from the kiss. Taking off her boots, she headed towards the kitchen to check on their son.

"NARUTO!"

The blonde immediately ran towards the kitchen wondering why his wife was shouting his name. Cerulean eyes widened at the sight. His wife had her hands on her hips, her foot tapping and emerald eyes piercing into his soul. Letting out a loud gulp, his eyes wondered to the sight that was next to her. What he saw made him want to dig a hole and hide. There was his son happily shoving down the ramen noodles he was previous eating. One chubby hand was in his mouth while the other one was randomly grabbing the noodles. His son's face had broth all over and some of the toppings covering his cheek. What was worse was the bowl he had used, was on the kitchen floor completely shattered.

"Sakura-chan I can explain," Naruto placed his hands up in defense.

The rosette took menacing steps towards her husband. "Naruto, I told you that we would give him ramen after he started eating his vegetables."

"I kn-know that, but honestly, I didn't mean to give him ramen."

"LIAR!"

"EEEEEEK! SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAN!"

Shinachiku was happily clapping his hands together as he watched his mother beat up his father.

**END**

**Hoped you guys enjoyed this, wrote this during my History lecture class, because yeah XD. **

**No flames please.**


End file.
